yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
Yukkuri vocabulary
This article will list common Yukkuri words, phrases, and verbal idiosyncrasies. Basic Premise and language uses (see Translator's Guide for a complete account of Yukkuri Language) To understand Yukkuri Language, it should be taken in mind that the smartest Yukkuri, save notable exception, has the average mental abilities of a small human children, and Gensokyo, their homeland, is Japanese in nature and culture. Thus, a Yukkuri shares most of its verbal tics and idiosyncrasies with a japanese human child, only more exagerate and parodical, much like a semi-intelligent animal trying to mimic humans. As such: *A Yukkuri will always refer to itself in third person. Especially koyukkuri, in emulation of the "-chan" Japanese suffix will add casual mentions to their cuteness. Examples: "Yukkuri Reimu is so cute!", "Reimu is angry! Reimu is scary! Reimu will puff puff!", "Gib cwute Weimu shweets shweets eajy!" *Often the self-address of cuteness, especially in young, spoiled shithead Yukkuri, get outright articulate. A koyukkuri may pass from describing itself as "Cwute Mawiza" to "Cwutest widdle Mawiza who Daddy and Mwommy say iz wike a cwute angel who came down ze heaven chu make everyone else eajy" *A distressed, pained or stressed adult, or a koyukkuri, will always slur its sentences, for example calling its sibling "Widdle shishters" instead of "Little sisters". While for koyukkuris is a sign of endearment and cuteness, it may be inferred that fear hampers a Yukkuri's ability to speak, or cause them to revert to a childlike mindset *A Yukkuri, much like a Japanese child, would use onoriphics to describe everything they can experience directly, often making up words for concepts they lack in nature. While a human child outgrows this phase, a Yukkuri never does, thus using "Mister" and "Miss" in every sentence and referring to anything, from inanimate (see "Common Words and Phrases") *However, much like Japanese children may have a polite speech pattern and a rough, angry one, Yukkuri also have a double standard, especially if addressing humans. A Yukkuri trying to be cute, willingly nice or trying to charm a human, may addresss him or her as "Mister Human", or "Miss Human", or even "Mister Miss", if it's confused about the sex of the human who's addressing (for example, a tomboyish woman or a petite young male may confuse a Yukkuri, due to their lack of immediate visual identification), moving to "Mister Owner" or "Miss Owner" upon becoming pets, or to show their willingness to be "adopted". A refused Yukkuri, or simply a shithead, will use derisive words as "Shitty old geezer" instead of "Mister Human", "Old hag" instead of "Miss Human" and "Miss/Mister Slave" for "Miss/Mister Owner", stressing the accent on the role of the Owner as a caregiver *Yukkuri can count only up to three, every number after that is just "lots". Thus, a Yukkuri asking for a large quantity of something will use the locution "Lots is enough". For example as in "Fork all the sweets to Cute Reimu: Lots is enough" or "Please, give munch munch to hungry Marisa's little ones: lots is enough". Also, to signal urgency, they'll use "Right now is enough" (for example as in: "Take Reimu with you: right now is enough") *Much like children learn to speak also by memorizing nursery rhymes, Yukkuri are all born with a "pre-set" of common words and phrases, listed in the following section of this article. Also, they all seem to know a "Yukkuri Song", made from the words "Easy days...refreshing days...", with a soothing effect on them. Even before developing speech, premature yukkuris will still be able to use intejiections and react to greetings by mumbling a slurred "Eaji!" *Yukkuri also have to announce everything they do verbally. A Yukkuri will outright state its happiness, or (much like gorillas in the wild show their anger with gestures before charging) threatening the object of their anger by telling him to be angry and that they're going to attack, or even loudly state their intent to act sthealtly while crawling around Common words and phrases * It's like flying in the sky - Usually slurred. Said when a Yukkuri is picked up by a human, or is high up. * Little one(s) - Child Yukkuri (koyukkuri) * Mister - Yukkuris will usually address things by calling them mister first (for example: mister rock, mister human, mister rain). * Mister Treasure: A subset of the "Mister" onoriphic, it connotates the small toy of a koyukkuri, that can range to a small pebble in the wild to manmade small toys and balls * Munch Munch... Happiness - Said when eating, especially something they like. "Unhappiness", often slurred in "Unhappinech", is the opposite, expressing displeasure at their food, or distress about their situation. * Refreshed - To be relieved. Usually used in the context of mating, but also said when having eaten, or having used the bathroom. * Super Poo Poo Time: Told before announcing they're going to relieve themselves. Similar to "Super Nap Time" to express sleepiness or "Super Rub Rub Time" to ask for cuddles * The Big Easy: Paradise. To explain the concept of death to a human, a Yukkuri (especially a koyukkuri), will often tell about the dead Yukkuri "Taking it Easy Forever", "Taking the Big Easy", or "Being made Uneasy until it took the Big Easy Forever". * I just wanted to take easy more... - Usually slurred. Said as the death cry of a Yukkuri approaching death. *Yu/Yupi - interjections. Peculiar words and phrases Some Yukkuris, according to their type, may have different words and phrases, common between their kind, but uncommon to other yukkuris. More can be read in their character pages: *City-Sect - Used by Yukkuri Alice, often in lieu of "Take it Easy". "City-Sect" may be used as an adjective ("Yukkuri Alice has such a city-sect Easy Place!") or as a declaration of a way of life and upbringing ("Alice comes from the city-sect!"). "City-Sect" implies sophistication, "ladylike" manners (as ladylike and sophisticated as being a Yukkuri may allow) and may include the ability to "Take it Easy". The opposite of "City-Sect" is "Country Bumpkin", often used to describe uneasy or Yukkuris unable to conform to a Yukkuri Alice's way of living *Diiiick! - A Yukkuri Youmu will always utter loud profanities, such as this one, often to express happiness or as a greeting (replacing the "Take it easy!" cry), or when startled or suprised *Drop dead easy! - A declaration of anger, usually employed by Yukkuri Marisas only. Not necessarily expressing a truly murderous intent: while, in fact, a Yukkuri Marisa may tell a rival Yukkuri to "Drop dead easy!" before outright attacking it, a koyukkuri may simply scream a slurred "Dwop dead eajy!" to express displeasure towards its parent or its owner for trivial matters, ad being fed too little or being neglected, to regain its good spirits a few moment later. *Get it! - While most Yukkuri like to "Take it easy", the more energetic Yukkuri Chen, always enjoying movement and messy fun, prefers refers to its way of life as "Chen gets it!" or "Chen doesn't get it!", as replacement for "Take it easy!" or "Yukkuri yukkuri type is uneasy" *Tsundere - Every Yukkuri refusing the sexual attentions of a Yukkuri Alice. From the japanese word "Tsundere" indicating the character of a love story that at first spurs the attentions of the protagonist to warm up with him later, expressing the warped belief that somehow the Yukkuri will "warm up" to the unwanted attentions of the Alice (thus cementing the bad reputation of Yukkuri Alices as dangerous and sadistic rapers to be avoided at every cost with little to no chance of redemption). Take it easy! See: Take it easy Doubling Yukkuri may use doubled words to refer to things. The most notorious example of this is the Mamu Mamu and the Peni Peni: *Puffing up is referred to as "Puff Puff". *Stretching is "Stretch Stretch" *Rubbing together is "Rub Rub" *Licking is "Lick Lick" *Sugared foods are referred to as "Sweet Sweets" *Some Yukkuri may refer to pain as "Hurt Hurt" *And, of course, urinating is "Pee Pee" and defecating is "Poo Poo". See also * Take it easy Category:Behavior